Immortal Love
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: A strange new evil affects both Buffy and Angel. Will Angel have the strength to defend his beloved.
1. chapter one

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
IMMORTAL LOVE  
  
2 A cold night breeze passed through Buffy's window; she shivered and then climbed out of bed, grabbing a robe she walked out of her room towards the stairs. "Buffy is that you?" Joyce called out "yeah it's me" Buffy said and then continued downstairs.  
  
3 Buffy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. After she took one drink Buffy placed the soda can on the table. Listening carefully she started walking toward the living room "mom is that you?" there was no answer, after looking over the living room carefully Buffy grabbed her soda and headed upstairs.  
  
4 Buffy peered in her mom's room "did you knock something over?" she asked quietly "no .why?" Joyce said sounding a little worried, "oh no reason I just thought I heard something." But Buffy knew when the slayer thought she heard something she usually did.  
  
Buffy walked into her bedroom and turned on the lamp at the side of her bed. She sat on the bed peering into her side drawer; "you busy?" Angel said softly, Buffy turned startled "Angel! Um no, you scared me" Buffy looked him over he was in a black T-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans. "Sorry, didn't mean to" he said coming a little closer. "I know, so. what's up?" Buffy said hoping it wasn't bad news, "nothing much, there's not much vamp activity .I just missed you." Angel said softly, Buffy felt a sigh of relief wash over her, and comfort. She knew that her and Angel could never be together in the same way but she still loved him and nothing could change that. Buffy looked at Angel concerned "is something wrong?" Buffy asked Angel with a worried voice " I'm fine it's just." he hesitated, "Angel?" Buffy said getting very worried "I'm sorry" Angel said and then disappeared out the window into the night.  
  
Buffy walked into the library and called out to Giles "something's wrong with Angel!" Buffy said even before he had walked out from his office. "I'm sorry Buffy what do you mean?" Giles said getting a little confused, "I mean that he's not himself, he came over last night and he seemed distracted or like something was wrong. He wouldn't tell me Giles, and he just took off of out the window. I'm worried about him" Buffy was standing close to Giles the look of concern in her eyes gave Giles the feeling she wasn't exaggerating. "If you're that concerned perhaps you should speak with him." Giles said to her with out expressing any extra emotions but his normal British attitude. " I know .maybe I should" Buffy said almost in a whisper.  
  
Angel's place was cold and had a dreary mood to it, which Buffy didn't mind as much anymore. Buffy walked down the stairs of the garden towards the front door. Buffy knocked gently on the door; there was no answer. Buffy opened the door "Angel?", she called out as she new he had to be there because it was daylight and he didn't really have any other place to go, besides the sewers. Buffy listened for a response but there was none. "Angel?" she said again with a hint of worry in her voice. She glanced around the room not seeing much she moved toward the fireplace; Buffy picked up a piece of paper that lay on the top mantel. Buffy read the words a tear forming in each eye with every word.  
  
Willow, Xander and Oz stood in the library trying to figure out what Giles was babbling about. "Hold on Giles so what you're saying is that if dead boy, oh sorry I mean Angel leaves Sunnydale were all toast and jam!" Xander exclaimed, "in a nutshell, yes" Giles said in confirmation. "So we have to tell Angel to not leave right?" Willow asked excited "yes Willow we will but I'm sure Buffy could tell him. When she gets back from his place I'll ask her to go back later to tell him, but I'm sure he's not going anywhere." Giles exclaimed somewhat proud of himself. Just then Buffy stormed into the library with a very upset psycho path look in her eyes. The fiery look didn't change at all while Buffy gathered up supplies. Grabbing a crossbow, a few stakes and a couple bottles of holy water, she shoved them into her bag and started walking back towards the library exit. "Buffy. are you okay?" Willow asked surprised. Buffy didn't stop but went straight out of the library; she walked down the school stairs not saying anything. The only thing Buffy could think about was Angel's note, those words that possessed and hunted her.  
  
Dear Buffy I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, It would be too hard to say goodbye if I were face to face with you. You know that I love you, and that will never change, but I can't stay here anymore I'm sorry. Good bye, my love. Angel 


	2. Chapter two

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
"What was that about?" Cordelia asked as she walked into the library. "Buffy just walked past me like she was about to take a major spaz." The whole group glanced at the library door and then to Cordelia. "Um.we don't know Cordy" Willow said trying to figure out what was up with Buffy. Just then Willow sprinted up and ran after Buffy. "Willow" Oz shouted after her, leaning forward he got up and went after her. "Okay is something wrong with my hair because everyone keeps leaving." Cordelia said looking in a mirror, "No Cordy there's nothing wrong with your hair, Willow is going after Buffy and Oz went after Willow, okay?" Xander snapped "Okay I was just asking" Cordelia said quietly. Giles wasn't even standing beside them anymore he had already gone into his office and was gathering something up that Xander couldn't see. "Um Giles is something wrong?" Xander asked as Giles emerged from his office. "Hmm sorry, um Xander I need you to go to Angel's and tell him what I told the rest of you alright!" Giles said almost not waiting for a response "me yeah.sure." Xander turned to leave. "Hello! Am I invisible?" Cordelia exclaimed "Oh Cordelia could you help me with some research" Giles asked politely "fine" Cordelia, said.  
  
By the time Buffy reached her house Willow, Oz and Buffy's mom were standing at the front door." Okay what's with the crowd?" Buffy asked trying to get her thoughts straight. "Were worried about you!" Willow exclaimed "and I want to know what that was all about at the library and why you looked so freaked!" Willow was determined to get an answer. "Okay . but can we talk about it inside?" Buffy said her eyes with the saddest expression in them Willow was starting to get really worried. "Sure" she said.  
  
Xander hated Angel's place it was so creepy and cold he just wished that Angel could make it a little more welcoming. Maybe some flowers or a welcoming matt. Anyway he had a job to do. Xander was about to knock on the door when he saw that it was wide open and he new Angel wouldn't do that because of the sunlight. "Angel" he said kinda quietly and then a little louder. He hesitated but then walked in, Xander looked in the room but saw no sign of Angel or that he'd been there at all in the last hour or even day.  
  
Willow stared at Buffy listening carefully. "So that's it he just left?" Willow asked. "Yeah that's it he's gone, he said that he couldn't even say goodbye because it would be too hard." Buffy explained, suddenly Willow jumped up "oh my god!" she yelled out "Buffy oh my. um Giles needed to tell you Angel can't leave!" Willow stayed standing as Buffy got up. "Willow why?" Buffy's voice was full of concern. Willow hesitated "Willow.what?" Buffy piped up. "Okay well Giles said that when Angel was brought back from hell that a new Gypsy curse would be placed on him. And it's that well um the gypsies now know that Angel cares about someone or a bunch of people and that if he left that place they um. they would all slowly die!" Willow finished not sure if she got it all. " Who would it start with?" Buffy demanded " um. I'm not sure, but Giles is doing research," Willow stated " um Buffy where are you going?" she asked gently " well first I'm going to figure out who this thing starts with and then I'm going to find Angel!" Buffy said not even glancing at the rest of them for confirmation. "Find him but Buffy you don't even know where he went.do you?" Willow asked kinda curious and nervous, "yeah I have to say it would be a little hard to find him." Oz stated "he does move fast." Oz said checking the expressions on everyone's faces. "I don't care if him not being here means were all going to die then I have to find him .even if I die in the process." Buffy explained and then got up and eased through her house to the door and didn't give anyone time to argue. "You think she'll find him?" Willow asked Oz "yeah she'll get him, will all be fine."  
  
"Giles I'm not finding anything in these stupid books! why don't you use the Internet like normal people?" Cordelia asked in disgust "well Cordelia I would but I don't know how to work that blasted thing!" Giles exclaimed " oh okay fine be a book worm." Cordelia said with an annoyed voice.  
  
" Cordelia if your not going to work then leave!" Giles said and then glared at her waiting for a response. " Okay fine I'm gone!" Cordelia said and then got up and headed for the door. Just then Buffy again came storming in. "Giles!" she yelled pushing Cordelia out of the way. " Fine I don't care what's going on I'm leaving." Cordelia exclaimed, and then left out the door. "Yes Buffy?" Giles asked her, and then realising what she wanted, " it's about Angel isn't it?" Giles asked just to make sure "yeah it is I need to know who the curse would start with?" Buffy asked in a worrying voice. Buffy knew that if the curse started with one of her friends they would be in danger and she would have to get gone very quickly and get Angel back here but if it started with her then well she would just have to try her hardest. " Hey we've got a problem!" Xander exclaimed as he walked into the room. "Angel's gone!" he said. Everyone looked at him, Willow walked over to him "we know Xander Buffy told us he left a note and took off" Willow explained to Xander. "Oh" Xander exclaimed. Cordelia walked back in she was a little too curious for her own good. Buffy twitched a little but then spoke out again "Giles" Buffy shouted, "Well, who would it start with?" she demanded, Giles hesitated "Buffy.", "Giles!" Buffy cut him off. " It would most likely start with the person that he cares for the most, the gypsy's would think that so he would suffer more." Giles explained "so.me" Buffy said thinking only of her friends and Angel's safety. "This thing would eventually kill him too right?" Buffy asked with a very concerned voice. " Yes Buffy it would" Giles said to her almost pleading her not to do something crazy. " I'm leaving, and don't try to stop me." Buffy demanded "hey you're not the boss of me!" Xander exclaimed, "Xander!" Cordelia whispered while hitting him softly on the arm. "Buffy don't listen to him, you go find Angel and save us!" Cordelia said with a normal tone voice. "I wasn't say." "Shh Xander" Cordelia snapped after cutting him off. "Okay Giles weapons." Buffy declared to Giles, "oh right" Giles walked over to the book cage and opened the case where all the weapons were. "Um Buffy what do you think you'll need?" Giles said even as Buffy pushed past him and started grabbing weapons. Buffy piled a few things into her slayer's bag and closed the case door. 


	3. Chapter three

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
IMMORTAL LOVE  
  
"Buffy wait!" Willow yelled after her, "I want to come with you!" Willow declared aloud. "No will, you have to stay here with Oz and everyone. I don't want you getting hurt," Buffy demanded "but." "No and that's final," Buffy said with a firm voice and then turned towards the door.  
  
The streets of L.A at night were cold and dark. Angel didn't mind. He was used to the dark and he couldn't tell it was cold, besides his body was always cold. All Angel could think of was Buffy. That and that he needed to find a place to stay before sunup. Suddenly Angel saw someone or something that caught his eye across the road. A dark hooded man wearing a long robe stood under a street lamp. Almost as if he was waiting for someone, but Angel new he was being watched and this guy was the only one he could sense.  
  
The shadowy figure turned away realising that the vampire saw him. Angel walked silently across the road towards him. The man started to walk in a different direction, with Angel following close behind. The man turned into a dead end alleyway, Angel new that it was most likely a trap, but he carefully followed behind the man. Suddenly Angel was surrounded. The dark shadowy figures stepped out from the dark into the light. "Are we going to fight?" Angel said not really meaning it too sound like a question, Angel spun kicked one of the guys down and punched another as one tripped him. Angel hit the ground hard but then got right back up in full vamp face "you shouldn't have done that," Angel told them and then started attacking them once more.  
  
Buffy stared out the window of the bus thinking of Angel, and wondering what would happen if she didn't find him. Buffy had decided that she would check out every city or town starting with the closes one. Buffy hoped he would just be somewhere close because he couldn't have got very far yet. Or so she hoped. A tear ran down her cheek if she failed she would die, but then so would all her friends and her mom. She couldn't let that happen she had to find him I will find him she told herself I have too.  
  
Willow typed rapidly on the computer trying to look up anything that could help Buffy find Angel, reports anything but she was having no luck. Willow laid back in her chair in frustration. " I can't find anything Giles I'm not doing too well at all." She exclaimed. Giles walked out of his office holding a book. Willow thought she'd hear something productive. Then he slammed it shut onto the table.  
  
" These blasted books have nothing about this curse or anything relating it for centuries. By my guess this curse has not been active for a very long time, in which case there are no references on it." Giles told Willow, wondering if she understood a word that he just said. "Sure Giles but we do need to find something I mean don't we have to help Buffy?" Willow asked hoping the answer would be a yes. "I'm not sure if we can Willow, I fear Buffy's on her own."  
  
"Well that was breathtaking," Angel said walking out of the alleyway with six unconscious men behind him. He looked up at the sky almost dawn Angel looked around and then saw an empty warehouse, "it'll have to do", he said to himself.  
  
Buffy had already been to one town and had no luck. It had been a small town so she got out of there pretty fast. Her next stop was L.A a least she knew her way around there a bit. But she wouldn't be able to find Angel during the day so she would have to find a motel to sleep at. Buffy had not got any sleep she was worrying about Angel and her friends too much.  
  
Buffy arrived in L.A close to 4:30. Buffy looked at her watch "so much for sleep," she said aloud but then she felt the most horrific pain in her stomach and she crashed to the ground. The world was spinning around and around all she could hear were voices around her.  
  
Buffy awoke in a bed a hospital bed. As she awoke she managed one word to come out it was like a whisper "Angel" she said and then her vision focused "where am I" she asked the nurse beside her. "In the hospital, the people who brought you in said that you had a bad fall or something, are you feeling alright?" the nurse asked Buffy "yeah I'm fine. wait! I have to go," Buffy said in a loud voice. "Sorry dear but you can't go anywhere," "no you don't understand I have too." Buffy yelled at her. She forced herself up "lie down," the nurse told Buffy "no I have to go," Buffy pushed the nurse out of the way and grabbed her clothes to put them on. After she was dressed she started walking out the door. The nurse had already seen her pull the I.V out with out even flinching. "Come back your too weak," the nurse yelled after her.  
  
Buffy walked down the streets of L.A weak and cold she new if she had to fight something, she would lose but she didn't think that the curse would start to happen so soon. Buffy started turning down a alleyway and then stopped with a shot of pain Buffy fell crashing to the ground hard. Deep footsteps filled her ears just before she blacked out. 


	4. Chapter four

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
IMMORTAL LOVE  
  
  
  
Buffy awoke in a strange place. She felt so weak and hungry, suddenly she realised she was no longer in the alleyway and automatically got up and pulled out a stake. Buffy knew she was in knowing condition to fight but she had to defend herself. As the footsteps came up from behind her she wondered why this thing hadn't killed her already.  
  
As the steps got closer and came to a stop behind her, Buffy drawled her stake and lunged at whatever was behind her praying that she would hit something and not get killed. Just as the stake was about to impale his heart, he spun around to catch it just in time. "Whoa! Buffy it's okay it's just me," his voice was soothing and comforting. Buffy fell into his arms "Angel" she spoke softly Angel new something was up she seemed to be weak and when he found her she was unconscious. Angel pulled away and looked at her with concern "What's wrong" he asked her praying she'd tell him the truth. "Angel you, you have to get back to Sunnydale" Buffy spoke like a whining child "Buffy listen." Angel began "No you listen if don't go back to Sunnydale very soon," she paused "everyone you know and love will die." Buffy looked down and back at Angel. He didn't seem to understand Buffy could tell that by the expression on his face." It's a curse Angel it was placed on you by the gypsy's after they realised you had come back." Angel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out "Buffy are you sure?" Angel asked more serious now "Of course I'm sure Angel.this thing is killing me!" Buffy froze after she said that, looked down she couldn't bare to see the look of concern and love in his eyes. Angel lifted her chin up and saw the tears forming in her eyes before she could say anything Angel kissed her deeply.  
  
"Oh this is just great were all going to die!" Xander explained to Willow and Oz "were going to die because Buffy's undead boyfriend had to take off from Sunnydale." Xander was now steaming "Xander I wish you'd just calm down were not going to die! Right?" she asked Oz "well yeah of course we won't I mean Buffy won't let us down she loves him she'll find him." Oz said calming Willow down, "yeah right I mean it's not like Buffy would just come back here giving up and let us all die." Willow said watching the expressions on everyone's face. "Well on that happy note whoever votes we go after her say I", Willow raised her hand and said "I" Xander repeated the same thing. Oz butted in "Just a thought I don't think that it would be the best thing for us to do, I mean if Buffy doesn't come back we wouldn't know and we might die in some strange motel in some strange city." Oz paused "plus how would we explain it to our parents?" Oz said defensively "Okay now my hand is down," Willow said and then looked over to Xander "Xander?" Willow asked him in her voice what he had decided " Okay fine but I don't have to like It," Xander exclaimed.  
  
Buffy awoke to the sound of thunder it crashed and then was clam. Angel sat at the side of her bed watching her. "Angel?" Buffy said very quietly "I'm here its okay," he kissed her forehead "we'll be leaving soon it's almost dark." Angel explained to her, "Are you okay?" he asked seeing the pain in her eyes, Buffy simply nodded her head. She knew that she was really feeling worse but she didn't want to worry him any more then she had to. She loved him and he loved her he'd do anything for her and she new that. Buffy also new, that because he loved her so much he might do something crazy or dangerous, she couldn't take that chance.  
  
Angel crossed the room and took a peek out the window, "close enough," he told himself out loud. Angel walked over to Buffy and helped her up the best he could. "Buffy you're sure you can walk?" he asked seeing her pain, "yeah I'm sure," Buffy said trying the best she could to lie. They got up together Angel supporting Buffy's weight on him self. As they started walking toward the door Buffy felt a little dizzy and then suddenly she collapsed onto ground her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing got slower. "Buffy.Buffy!" Angel started yelling.  
  
At Giles place he paced back and forth in a deep thinking state of mind. "We should have heard from her by now," he told Xander who lay on Giles couch with a old dusty book lying open in his lap. "And we will she just needs time to gather her strength and now that I think of it she won't call she'll find Angel and come straight back here." Giles twitched at this comment and was about to respond when Joyce stormed in "Mr. Giles I need to know where my daughter is right now!" she demanded. " Oh um Joyce well what a surprise um Buffy well yes she's. well she's . were not sure where she is." He admitted to the angry woman. "What do you mean you don't know? You have to know didn't she call or something?" Joyce demanded to know, "No I'm afraid she didn't." Giles explained to Joyce Summers "you do know why she left don't you?" he asked her in a calm voice "um yes I do I was there when she explained it to Willow and Oz." Xander moved slightly on the couch now sitting up and then asked, "so if Buffy doesn't come back were all going to die right?" Xander stood once he saw the expression on Joyce's face he put his hand on her shoulder "don't worry she'll come back," he told her trying to be as comforting as possible. "I have to call Willow," he announced and went into the kitchen where the phone was.  
  
"Hi Will we need you guys here if that's okay?" he asked Willow "yeah sure me and Oz can pick up Cordy on the way if you want!" Willow announced "no, no that's okay we already have enough pain being inflected we don't need any more." "Okay see you soon," Willow said and then hung up the phone. "Okay Willow and Oz are on their way for what reason I'm not sure." Xander explained to Giles and Joyce, she was starting to cry. He could tell that she was thinking of Buffy and what could possibly happen to her.  
  
Angel was cutting it short the sun would be up in a few hours but he had to get himself and Buffy back to Sunnydale. Buffy was in his arms now he had been carrying her the whole time. He could tell it was getting worse but he also didn't know what would happen once they got back to Sunnydale, I mean would it just stop and she'd be fine or would it stop infecting everyone else but not go away from the ones that were already infected. He didn't know but all he did know was that Buffy was dying and he just couldn't let that happen. He sprinted as fast as he could with Buffy safe in his arms, they were getting very close to Sunnydale.  
  
Once they had finally reached Sunnydale, Angel almost fell over he was so tired which was unusual for him because he almost never got tired. Angel checked Buffy's pulse it was suddenly slowing down, he was getting a little more then worried now, he spoke softy to her "Buffy." he sighed "oh god.I love you." Angel could tell that she couldn't hear him but he needed to say it again, he got a better grip on her and turned toward the hospital.  
  
Oz's van sped down the street towards Giles place, with Willow sitting in the passenger seat. "Oz look out!" Willow screamed as they almost hit Angel in the street. The van came to a stop, "are you okay?" Oz asked her "yeah I'm fine, but didn't that look like." "Like Angel" he finished for her. "Yeah" they both climbed out of their seats and walked toward the front of the van. Angel got up at the side of the road Buffy lay beside him unconscious, "oh my god Buffy" Willow yelled running up to where Buffy lay "she's unconscious I. I have to get her to a hospital." Angel struggled to tell them. "You alright?" Oz asked Angel calmly "yeah fine," Angel said and went over to Buffy and picked her up, "we'll give you a lift to the hospital and then I'll go back to Giles place and get everyone else." Oz announced "right" Angel said climbing into the van. 


	5. Chapter five

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Buffy lay in the hospital bed, Angel on the floor beside her holding her hand. Joyce Summers was asleep on the chair next to the bed. A tear rolled down Angel's face as he thought of all the things that he had caused for everyone all the horrible things and now this, possibly Buffy's life. Angel kissed her hand and then lay it across her stomach; Angel got up and walked into the hall. "She's not doing good," he announced, Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia sat in the chairs out infront of Buffy's room. "Poor Buffy I hope she'll be alright," Willow said worried "and she will" Oz said comforting. Angel just looked at Giles, the look in Angel's eyes was enough to tell Giles that Buffy wasn't doing well he was worried deeply. Giles had never seen Angel like this who then made him even more worried about Buffy. "I should wake Joyce," Giles said and then pushed past Angel into Buffy room. "Angel!" Xander piped up, "you realise that if something happens to her it's going to be on your head!" he said getting a little angry, Angel just closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek he said "I know."  
  
It was daytime the sun had already risen and Angel had not left Buffy's side, they had kept the drapes closed for Angel's sake. Angel so wanted to just open them and let it end, but then he would think of Buffy of what she would feel if she woke up. Angel new he had to be there when or if she would wake up.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's eyes fluttered open she managed a single word "Angel?" she said aloud "yeah I'm here," he said to her in a comforting voice he picked up her hand and held it within his own. "Buffy I." he started "Shh it's okay," she was breathing harder now she touched Angel's face his lips she leaned over to kiss him. They kissed deeply and meaningfully when the kiss finally broke, Buffy looked into Angels eyes and said "I love you" almost in a whisper " I love you" he said back to her and then kissed her hand that he was holding. Buffy's eyes fluttered again but this time they shut her eyes rolled back in her head and her hand slipped from Angel's. The high pitched noise alarmed Giles and all the nurses and doctors Angel was in shock "no" he whispered as they tried to get him out of the room. Angel watched from the doors tears rolling down his eyes, suddenly they all stopped what they were doing, Angel looked at the monitor it was still flat, one of the nurses walked over to Buffy and pulled the blanket over her head. "No!" Angel slammed though the doors and went straight over to Buffy. He pulled cover off her face and looked at her and whispered "Buffy, please, no" his crying got out of hand and he fell onto her crying. He picked up her hand and took off his own claddah ring that he had once giving her, and now was giving back, he placed it on her wedding finger and then kissed it "my love," Angel then kissed her on the forehead. One of his tears fell onto her cheek and rolled down it. Angel looked over at the door where Giles watched with a weeping Joyce in his arms. Angel knew that he had to know that he wouldn't be the only one feeling pain they all would. They would all grieve over her but he just couldn't explain how much he would be grieving how much pain he was in, that they would never know.  
  
It was an open casket funeral; Buffy lay in the casket pale as Angel. She was in her best outfit according to her mom. Buffy may have disagreed but she wouldn't have cared much. Willow had cast a spell for Angel so that he may enter the church; it had worked which he was thankful for. They were all taking turns walking up to Buffy to take one last look at her to tell her something even though she couldn't hear them or to give her something. Angel was wearing a tux and had just walked over to Buffy after Giles. A tear fell down his face onto her, he whispered "you look perfect," he said but then pulled out something from his pocket "you just need this" he said a small stream of smoke came from Angel's hand he opened it to reveal a small silver cross necklace. Angel placed it around her neck and then kissed her forehead "I love you" he said to her.  
  
Angel walked down the steps and then turned to take one last look at her another tear fell down his cheek. Then he turned back down the stairs.  
  
For the last two days Angel had been at home, he hadn't gone out at night or even gone to the butcher to get blood. Now he was just sitting in the dark thinking, weeping, but the whole time he could think of nothing else but Buffy. He needed her, he lived for her, what would he do without her? Why would he have a reason to go on?  
  
Angel got up and opened the door, he walked over and grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He saw some flowers growing close to one of the cemeteries and grabbed a bunch, and kept walking. Angel entered one of the many cemeteries and found Buffy's grave right away. He knelt infront of it and placed the flowers their "I'm sorry" he whispered "I doubt she blames you," a voice said behind him Angel turned to see Giles standing there. "Giles," Angel said softly. Giles spoke in a firm voice. "In some way I feel this is my fault" There was a pause but then Angel spoke up. "It wasn't," Angel said softly and then almost whispered "it was mine." Giles looked at him with sympathetic eyes in many ways it was his fault but that wasn't what he needed to hear, he couldn't have know about the curse, unless perhaps they had found it sooner and told him, then none of this wouldn't have happened. " I have to go, it's too hard for me to be here." Angel announced "very well" Giles said and then stopped Angel "Angel, she'd want you to move on," Giles told him "I know but it's not that easy." Angel replied "I loved her, with all my heart! He continued "it's hard to let go," Angel said with his back facing Giles, " I know. It is very hard to let go," Giles said. "I have to go" Angel explained and then turned to disappear into the shadows.  
  
Willow sat on the steeps in the library held by Oz crying. Xander and Cordelia sat next to them also weeping. Giles sat at his desk rubbing his eyes. "She can't be gone Oz she just can't be" Willow let out "it's ok Willow, I know how much it hurts" he replied trying to comfort her. "I miss her, I just want her back" Willow said to Oz, weeping more.  
  
The graveyard almost weeped itself, it was cold and dark, it was like the world itself could come crashing down. Vampires roamed the graveyards but no one seemed to care. A girl screamed but there was no one around to hear her. Buffy's grave sat alone silent as the night. One bang came from the grave, and then another and then another until it burst open Buffy took a deep breath and pulled herself out. She was alive but how? There was no way; she had died why was she alive. Buffy searched her surroundings there were tons of vamps in the area. She guessed that everyone wasn't really out in slaying mode with her gone. She had to get to them she had to let them know that she was alive and that she needed there help. Mom Buffy thought she had to get to her mom she'd be freaking.  
  
Joyce Summers sat alone in her daughter's room going through her stuff. She'd hate me going through her stuff like this she thought she'd probably be telling me that it's an invasion of her privacy or that it was none of my business what she had in her room.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. "Maybe I shouldn't do this I'll probably just scare her to death," Buffy said to herself as she waited for her mom to open the door. Joyce walked to the door and then stopped just before she opened it what if it's some demon? She thought but then shook off the idea it was probably someone coming over to say how sorry they were. Joyce pulled the door open and froze "Buffy." she said and then almost collapsed onto the floor. " Mom its okay it's me" Buffy said as she walked into the house, Joyce sat down in a chair and stared at her daughter who was supposed to be dead how is she alive? She asked herself and then said it aloud "Buffy how are you alive?" she didn't want it to sound like she wasn't happy but she was so shocked. "I don't know mom I mean one minute I was dead, and the next thing I know I'm under ground in a grave. Which was not fun and I wouldn't recommend it." Buffy said trying to get her sense of humour back. 


	6. Chapter six

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Angel still wondered the streets alone not wanting to see anyone not wanting to speak to anyone all he could think about was Buffy how much he missed her how much he just wanted to be with her. If there was only a way he could be with her, but wait there was. It was a simple way one that he could achieve very easily, death.  
  
The gang sat around one of the many round tables in the library. Giles stood next to the group who all seemed to still be in a depressant stage still. Giles himself looked as if he could have a mental break down but he would not show it infront of the group he couldn't make them feel worse, that wouldn't be right. Just then Angel stormed into the room, anger and sadness in his eyes. He walked straight up to Giles who was a little surprised himself to see Angel there. "Giles I need you to do something for me, I can't live without Buffy I loved her, she was the only thing that I lived for. I need you to let me be with her, I need you to kill me." Angel told Giles. "Why me?" Giles asked in soft voice "I can't do it myself, and I figured you've the biggest grudge on me it's only fair. I know you want too, I know you can" Angel pleaded. "Angel she loved you, how could I." Giles started "because you know what I did, you know how much pain I caused you. Please Giles let me be with her!" Angel pulled out a stake and gave it to Giles. "Please!" he said again.  
  
Buffy had changed into a suitable outfit for going outside in the middle of the night. It was simple, a pair of jeans with a sweatshirt and running shoes. Buffy pulled out her stake "just in case" she told herself and then tucked it into her sleeve. She had to get to the library and tell everyone that she was not dead and that she was alive and well, so to speak. But she really needed to see Angel she couldn't imagine how well he's not taking it. I miss him she thought as she turned into the school.  
  
Angel stood infront of Giles with the gang all at the side speechless. "Giles, please," Angel said again. Giles nodded slowly, "very well, normally I would have let you live with your guilt. But I believe even doomed souls need rest." Angel looked at him with grateful eyes. Giles rose the stake and aimed it at Angel's heart "goodbye," Giles said to him and then brought the stake down which impaled Angel's heart just as Buffy walked into the room in time to see him turn to dust.  
  
The room froze; Buffy stood infront of the library doors stunned. "Oh god," Willow said aloud and rose to comfort her friend whom till a few seconds ago was dead. Willow ran over to Buffy and hugged her "Buffy," she said trying to comfort her. Buffy managed to get one word out of her lips "Angel." she stood there stunned but then regained awareness. She turned to Giles and pulled Willow away "you" she said to Giles, as she advanced towards him. "How could you?" she started "I trusted you," she said to Giles and then waited a moment "Buffy I." Giles started but was stopped by Buffy fist coming in contact with his face. Buffy was now starting to cry she looked over at Giles again who was now getting up while holding a bloody nose. "Buffy, um maybe you should sit down before you hurt someone else." Xander told Buffy with hesitation. "Shut up Xander, you don't know anything why can't you ever just butt out!" Buffy screamed to Xander. "Okay fine I'm gone" he said and then walked out the library doors. Cordelia jumped up and turned to Buffy "you know you think you could be a little selfish!" she snapped "selfish? Your one to talk." With that Cordelia stormed out of the room after Xander. Buffy turned back to Giles "Buffy listen he." "What gives you the right?" Buffy said interrupting. Giles looked at the ground, and then at Buffy, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Giles I died to save him, all of you. So you go and, and kill him. How could you?" Buffy asked Giles who had been trying to explain. "Buffy he was begging me to do it; he wanted to die so he could be with you." Buffy looked over at Willow and Oz and then back to Giles, "he said that?" she asked knowing what the answer would be "he did Buffy he loved you, that's all he wanted, to be with you." Giles finished checking if the bleeding had stopped from his nose. "Sorry about that," Buffy told Giles. "It's alright Buffy it's understandable" he continued "I loved him I can't except that he's gone; he died to be with me. Oh god why I couldn't have stayed dead?" Willow walked over to Buffy and hugged her friend "oh Buffy its okay, Shh" Buffy just let it go and burst out crying. "God Willow why did it have to be him, I loved him, how can I go on?" Buffy asked her best friend Willow pulled Buffy away "listen you can move on, you have too," Willow explained to Buffy. Buffy glanced back at Giles "you know I can never forgive you for what you did," Buffy told him "I understand Buffy." Giles told her. "Good," Buffy confirmed with Giles and then pushed off Willow and headed out the library doors.  
  
Of course Buffy was kidding herself she couldn't get over Angel, how could she? The graveyard was getting more eerie and restless with no one slaying. The vampires were everywhere. Buffy could feel them but wondered why they weren't attacking.  
  
Somewhere in the distance a cloud of smoke appeared and a shape started to form in the middle. It called out to Buffy in an all too familiar voice. Buffy froze when she heard it, after hearing it a second time she was totally spooked, but decided to walk towards it anyway. As she got closer the figure seemed to be taking form, Buffy new who it was as she stopped infront of the smoke which suddenly cleared away to revel the figure. "Angel?"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat but almost fainted. There he was standing infront of, so close she could touch him. Buffy tried to hold back the urge but couldn't fight it. She tumbled toward Angel as fast as she could and fell into his arms.  
  
There she stood holding onto the one thing that she had thought she lost in the world. Angel pulled her away and looked into her eyes. He could see the happiness and the glow returning to her eyes. He then new the sadness and pain, which would soon replace it. "Buffy, I'm not alive. I'm only here because they gave me a little time to see you. After this I have to go back." Angel paused to see if she would say something. She only started to cry again "Angel, why? I love you; I want to be with you." Buffy pleaded to him "I know Buffy, I want to be with you, but we can't be together. Life and death separate us; we will be together again, but not now. Your place is here. Mine isn't." He ended almost whispering. " I will always be with you, whether you can see me or not. And I'll always be in here." Angel said pointing to Buffy's heart. "Goodbye my love," he said, "I love you" Buffy replied and then kissed him. In another moment Angel was gone.  
  
An alarm went off, Buffy whacked it and it fell to the floor. Buffy sat up as she heard her name called by her mom. Joyce walked into the room after knocking lightly. "Buffy?" she said aloud Buffy looked over to the door at her mom, "yeah, morning," Buffy replied not really meaning it, I mean what was there to be a good morning about? Angel was dead. Giles had killed him. Her friends were mad at her. So there really wasn't anything to be a good morning about. The only thing that had happened well was that she was alive and even that she wished that weren't true. "Buffy are you okay?" Joyce asked her with concern. Buffy looked at her finger, which held the claddah ring Angel had given her. Then she looked back at her mom "yeah I'm fine" she said with a slight smile and then got up.  
  
Sunnydale high looked the same as always. Buffy walked up the steps of the school and in the doors. She walked into class a minute late. "Thank you for joining us Miss Summers" Miss Loyn said and then turned back to the board. Willow sat next to Buffy who also looked surprised to see Buffy back in class so soon. She leaned over towards Buffy and whispered "Buffy are you sure you want to be in class so soon?" Willow asked with concern "I'm fine Will" Buffy said as a tear rolled down her check.  
  
. Willow and Buffy walked down the hall towards the library. Buffy stopped half way there "Willow I don't want to go in there," Buffy said to her friend "Buffy come on your going to have to, you might as well get it over with." Willow looked at Buffy who nodded slightly as they continued to walk to the library. 


	7. Chapter seven

____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Title: Immortal Love, Author: Lady_Willowish  
  
Disclaimer- I do not claim to own any of the characters in this story. Buffy and the Scooby's all belong to Joss Weldon.  
  
Description- Angel decides he shouldn't be around Buffy anymore. But when a new evil that affects both him and Buffy appears, he will have to risk his own life to save hers.  
  
Time: I guess I'd say season three sometime.  
  
Author's note: Now this was my first attempt at a fanfiction. I wrote it a couple years ago. So if you happen to think it sucks, I won't blame ya! ( Other then that enjoy!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
Willow pushed through the doors with Buffy close behind her. Everyone was their Xander and Cordelia were sat at one of the tables Oz was at the computer and had risen when Willow walked in. Giles was in his office and had just come out holding a book. Buffy stopped walking shortly after she had taken about four steeps. She had stopped in about the spot where Angel had been killed. Buffy took a deep breath and then looked up to see everyone looking at her. Giles looked at the ground and then back at Buffy. His eyes were sympathetic but nothing could make up for what he had done. He knew that. Buffy turned and walked around the other way trying not to cry. "Hi ya Buff" Xander said to her as she came closer to them. "You're not still mad at me are you?" she asked Xander. "No of course not, I guess I wasn't really mad at you, I understand" Xander said and the glanced at Cordelia "well I am," Cordelia said in a loud voice and stormed out of the room. "Don't mind her Buff she's in one of her moods." Xander snapped Buffy smiled slightly "Buffy are you okay?" Willow asked once more, Buffy hesitated "um yeah I'm fine Will." Buffy said and then continued "I have to move on," as she said that a tear rolled down her cheek. Giles wanted to say something but couldn't think of a word to say.  
  
A whisk of smoke started to form at the one end of the library Buffy was the only one who could see it. She walked towards it and stopped at the edge. Slowly the others started to see what she was seeing. Buffy reached out as far as she could. Angel moved forward and embraced her. Angel knew that he shouldn't have come back again it would just make it harder on her when he left. The gang just stood where they were staring. Buffy looked into his eyes all she could tell from his eyes was that there was great sadness in them. "Buffy I had to see you one last time," he spoke with a depressed voice, "your leaving me again?" Buffy asked starting to cry. Angel looked up at her and then spoke with a firm voice "see what I see," he said then holding her hand in his own. Buffy collapsed into his arms, he held her tightly. Giles and the rest of the gang had moved forward then "what have you done?" Giles asked in astonishment "don't worry she'll be back soon," Angel said and then blacked out himself.  
  
Buffy wondered a open space it was bright but nothing seemed to be there. Suddenly Angel appeared out of no where. "What is this place?" she asked Angel, "well I guess you could say it's like a limbo land, a place where souls stay until it's decided where they are to go" Buffy looked at him waiting to see if he'd say anything else. "Do you know where you're going yet?" Buffy asked him praying his soul wasn't damned. Angel looked at her and then spoke "I'm not sure Buffy, I did a lot of bad things in my time, I'm not sure if my soul deserves happiness" he said honestly. Buffy looked almost shocked "now you listen to me, your soul of all souls deserve happiness you've been through so much pain and loss and you've lasted this long. Angel if your soul was damned then I would have to make sure mine was too." Buffy said tears forming in her eyes "Buffy no I could never wish that upon you. You don't know what it's like; it's continuous torture day after day for all eternity. I could never see that being inflected on you," Angel finished hoping that she had come to her senses "Angel I love you, all that would matter would be that I would be with you, no matter where we are if were together it's heaven."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and hugged him.  
  
When Buffy opened her eyes again she was in the library on the ground. Giles and everyone else were still staring. Buffy could feel Angel still behind her. She turned to face him and was shocked at what she saw. Angel was fading away he was disappearing. "Buffy I." he started but she shushed him with her finger against his mouth. "I love you," she said to him tears in her eyes "I love you" Angel said back. They kissed one last time as Angel faded away for good this time. Buffy prayed that his soul would have peace.  
  
For a week Giles had been trying to come up with something for why Buffy was alive but still he had nothing. "I think he should just give up!" Willow said to Buffy on the phone. "I know but it would be nice to know," she replied "yeah but what if there is like no possible reason for and it just happened?" Willow said getting excited. "I don't know Will but it doesn't matter that much," Buffy said. "Okay well I have to go Buffy I'll call you later" Willow said, "okay Will talk to you later, bye!" Buffy said and then hung up the phone. Everything was back to normal or at least as normal as it could get in Sunnydale.  
  
All Buffy could think of was Angel. In her heart Buffy knew that she and Angel would be together again, for their love was immortal.  
  
The End  
  
*~~~~~~~* 


End file.
